


Someday I'll sweep you off your feet

by InkaChan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave gets him out of it, Fluff, Humanstuck, Karkat is sulking, Multi, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkaChan/pseuds/InkaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is feeling down after breaking up with Terezi few weeks ago and Dave is there to get him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday I'll sweep you off your feet

"What the fuck do you want Strider!?"

Karkat was not in the mood for talking right now. Speacially with someone like Dave fucking Strider. It had been only few weeks since Terezi had broken up with him and started to date his best friend Gamzee. And yes, he still hadn't gotten over her so what? They had dated almost a year and he had really been in love with her, he had started to think that maybe it'll last but look how the world liked to kick him in the guts. Terezi had said something about him being too clingy and that their relationship wasn't what she had been hoping for. Damn, fine yes he had been bit clingy but she could have said she needed more space!! Fuck, no reason to blame Terezi when it had clearly been his own fault. He just didn't know how to have a working relationship. Wasn't that big of a suprise.

And now this insufferble prick of a roommate was trying to talk to him. They didn't really get along and for some sick twist of fate they were assinged as roommates in the beginning of a school year. They argued almost daily and over stupid meaningless things. Strider just seemed to have favourite hobby called 'Annoy Karkat' which he managed to do with ease. He seemed to always wear those ridiculous shades, only not wearing them when sleeping. Did that douchebag really think he was so 'cool' with those shades!?!

"Just checking on you. You have been locking yourself in this room and have been gloomy all since few weeks ago." Dave said, with as emotionless face as ever. Truth to be told, he was actually pretty worried about the other. It wasn't like him to suddenly isolate himself, even if he wasn't the most social person alive. His break up with Terezi must have been worse than he thought.

Dave actually liked Karkat quite a bit, even when he was being grumpy and was yelling him for nothing. Most of the time the yelling **was** is fault though, he was provocating him a lot afterall. But they didn't really talk beside the arguing, plus Karkat was cute when he was red from anger. He had been thinking about telling him how he felt few times, but had decided otherwise specially because Karkat had been taken at that point. And because no matter how uncool it sounded, he was scared about total rejection. But for now, he should think a way to get Karkat out of his sulking.

"For fucks sake Strider! I wonder why I've been gloomy! Totally the reason wouldn't be that my girlfriend broke up with me for my best friend!!" Karkat yelled in frustration as well as in mild anger. Why did Dave have to talk to him right now!? He didn't want any reminders of Terezi and Gamzee...

Dave frowned slightly, though his shades covered it quite well. "Karkat. It's been _weeks_! You can't just sit here and pity yourself you know. We're worried about you. Besides one relationship ending isn't the end of the world. Life continues and so do people. There's no reason for you to just stuck in things that even if not so far in the past, are in the past." He said, hoping Karkat got what he meant and wouldn't start to argue like normally.

Karkat scowled, wanting to yell and call Dave a fuckface, telling him to leave him the fuck alone, tht he didn't want him there to spew his shit. But he was also right, as much as he didn't like to admit. He couldn't have Terezi back, the possibility to that was zero or less. Isolating himself for his small group of friends didn't help either, seeing even Strider was worried about him. Sighing, he stood up from where he had been sitting, facing Dave and looking at him with tired eyes that had darker rings under them than ever. He hadn't slept properly in few weeks. "I guess I should go out for a little while..." He mumbled, not liking to show the other had been right.

Dave grinned. He has succeed in getting Karkat to stop sulking and going out. He did notice the dark rings under his eyes, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't need to sleep first Kitkat? You have pretty dark rings there."

Karkat blushed in anger and embrassment. "No I don't need to sleep I'm completely fine! And don't ever again call me 'Kitkat' you insufferable douchemuffin!" He yelled, stomping toward the door. He really needed to go to see his friends first, hoping they wouldn't be too worried about him.

Before he reached the door, Dave grabbed his arm and turned him around. This was probably extremely stupid but he didn't really care. He'll suffer the Wrath of Karkat by doing this, but he was sure it'll be totally worth it.

"Strider what the f-" Karkat started to yell but was shut up by Dave kissing him. On the lips. His eyes were wide from shock and his face quickly heated up. His hand grabbed Dave's shirt but he didn't know should he either shove him away or pull closer. Why in the name of everything holy was Dave Strider, _Dave Strider_ kissing him!?! And why wasn't he shoving him away, but kissing him back instead? Since when had that happened...

Dave couldn't help but smile when Karkat started to kiss back. He had a chance, he actually had a chance with Karkat! Damn, this was unexpected in a good way. Kissing him for a few more seconds before pulling back, he smiled down on him. "You liked that?"

Karkat blushed even more, looking everywhere else exept Dave. This was embarassing, did he really like him or was it just a prank? Jesus fuck he wasn't sure himself what to think!! "It wasn't that bad I guess..." He mumbled.

Dave chuckled in amusement and in slight relief he hadn't been slapped. "You just don't want to admit I got great kissing skills." He said, staring at him which couldn't be seen through the shades. "I like you a lot Kitkat. Wanna go out with me?" He blurted out without really thinking. Well atleast it was out open now.

Karkat blinked few times in surprisement. Dave liked him? Really? This was weird.. And bit awkward. He didn't like Dave like that, but who knew what would happen. Maybe he could give him a chance? But not that easily. "No. Not gonna happen Strider. You need to make me _swoon_ before that's gonna happen. Good luck with that!" He said and left the room, praying for whatever was up there his face wouldn't be red in time he would find his friends.

Dave stood dumbfounded for awhile, before small grin broke to his face. He was rejected but in the same time he was not. He had been give a chance.

' _Just wait and see Karkat. Someday I'll sweep you off your feet. Just wait and see.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote. This is cliché as shit and probably done million times but meh, I don't care. They are probably both bit OOC seeing I haven't writed much about them.  
> I might do a second part I'm really not sure, this was more like writed in a whim.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story!


End file.
